Dilemma
by Metamorcy
Summary: Requested by Sai-san7; Many people know that you can't have the best of both worlds but for Tsuna, he can. Fon2718


**Title:** Dilemma

**Pairing:** Fon2718

**Summary:** Requested by Saisan7; Many people know that you can't have the best of both worlds but for Tsuna, he can. Fon2718

**Disclaimer:** don't own and if I did then the whole world would be filled with yaoi

A little short, I know. Sad, boohoo but I hope you enjoy it regardless.

Has not been beta'd, I've been having an unfortunate run with them. Something always happens which is strange. If there are any mistakes, just let me know.

* * *

For as long as Tsuna knew, he always had problems like school, dealings with the mafia, etc, etc, but for today, he had a much bigger problem, one he had never dealt with before.

His eyes glanced between two people, both similar in looks but completely different in personality and attitude. And truthfully, he didn't like the fact that he had to choose between the two. He didn't understand how this had happened and quite honestly, he didn't want to. It was something he'd rather not ask. However, the problem only got more obvious when he saw the two eyeing him, waiting for his response.

Tsuna first examined over his cloud guardian, Hibari. The teen was around his age and had more problems than an average person, _literally_. But after getting to know the other a bit better, Tsuna realized many things in the process. Though Hibari loved to fight, there were times when he could be really kind and there were moments it really showed up. Like one occasion, when beating everyone up, Hibari would hit him but Tsuna noticed that the strikes on him were weaker and softer than the others and left him on the floor with bruises while others were bleeding and moaning about broken bones.

He knew that the disciplinary committee leader was destructible and territorial of his school and Hibari wasn't going to let anyone, not even someone he really loved off the hook. It wouldn't look good on him after all. But there was another instance where Tsuna found out that Hibari was beating those that dared harm him behind his back and make sure that they would never do so again. Though the sky guardian didn't like that (he never liked fighting), he was grateful nonetheless. The brunet, in the end, didn't mind it very much but there were times that it got annoying since every once in a while Hibari would attack _anyone_ that touched him, that included his friends too. Still even with all the problems, Tsuna couldn't help but blush at the sight of the other. And when he remembers the time when he had went into the future and saw what his cloud guardian would look like in ten years, he had to admit to himself, Hibari was really handsome. And Tsuna wasn't even going to start on the kisses.

But how they had gotten together was merely by chance (that's what Tsuna believes). It was a moment when they had been left alone at the school since it had been a rainy day and Tsuna had forgotten his umbrella. Stuck to wait out the storm, Hibari was there with him the entire time. They got along so well during that time and eventually, Hibari was the one to kiss him during that moment. Tsuna, unable to resist, fell into it. After that, they grew closer and Tsuna would take the time to skip class and visit the perfect. Sometimes he would sit in the office and talk to Hibari while other times they would sleep on the couch or even on the roof, both content with the way things were.

The brunet then turned to the next person, the storm arcobaleno, Fon. Honestly, he had never really noticed the other very much simply because he had been a baby and there was always something going on that left him unable to get to know the person inside. Still, when things were calm enough and they had a moment or two to spare, Tsuna enjoyed the baby's calming company. The storm arcobaleno was really kind and smiled softly at him at all times. And because of that, Tsuna couldn't help but feel warm whenever Fon was around. The Chinese arcobaleno would always brighten up his day whenever they were together even during the worst of them. He just had that comforting presence that was welcomed anytime of the day. But when Fon turned back into an adult that was when Tsuna really started noticing the now older man. He was still the same in personality, nothing had changed at all, except for the body, but still even with all that, he couldn't help but get drawn just like before.

Tsuna had seen times when Fon had gotten worried over him for the slightest thing and other times would give him advice when the sky guardian really needed it. But with his hyper intuition, he had seen behind some of those smiles and spotted the storm that was hidden underneath. And the one time he had asked about it, Fon's hold on it snapped. He never knew what he had done to get Fon to lose control of that calm attitude but Tsuna wouldn't have it any other way. And the way the lips would crush against his own, the ones that would silent him immediately, he couldn't help but fall into that said storm. They hung out more often as much as possible, sharing whatever free time they got.

But eventually, Tsuna knew that he couldn't have the best of both worlds.

He had to give in and withdrew his temptation of doing so. And one day, he confessed to both at the same time (after telling them to meet at the same place), revealing to them that he couldn't do this anymore and that he never meant for this to happen either. Soon after, before he could see their faces, he ran as fast he could into distance.

But the two were persistent and it didn't take long before both caught up to him. Tsuna cried and demanded to be let go and right before he managed to get loose, Hibari kissed him while Fon wrapped his arms around Tsuna's waist, holding him still, and prevented him trying to run again.

It was a shaky relationship between the three after that and this finally brings Tsuna to his current position. He had to choose between the two…

"Tsunayoshi?" The soft voice from Fon snapped Tsuna out of his thoughts.

"Huh?" The brunet glanced up and instantly blushed when he realized how close the storm arcobaleno was. He leaned back, threatening to fall, but held up by sheer will.

Fon just smiled softly in amusement. "I said, have you made your decision yet?"

Tsuna shook his head, his hair bouncing side to side at the twist.

Hibari, who was next to the storm arcobaleno, huffed and folded his arms. "It's not that hard. It's either him or me. Now choose before I decide to bite you to death."

The brunet didn't flinch at the threat, used to the words that were nearly sprouted out every day, but he still felt cautious since there was no telling on Hibari's part. He didn't want to get hurt after all. Tsuna then groaned depressingly. "But I can't, I really like the both of you."

Fon sighed at that, his hands hidden underneath the sleeves of his red garb. "Hmm…Perhaps this is too much of a short notice. We can give you more time if you like."

Tsuna shook his head again. "No… It's not because of time. I doubt I'd be able to choose even if you gave me an eternity. The only similarity you two have is that hairstyle but after that, it's all different. And I can't choose. You two are the ones that are too good for me. Maybe I should be the one to back out?"

"Idiot." Hibari growled, stepping closer to the younger teen, and grabbed Tsuna's arm, yanking him over. "You can't tell us to forget you now."

"I have to agree." The tallest of the group muttered, shifting to Tsuna's other side. "We're already too deep to try and forget you."

Tsuna just blushed, not sure on what to do next. He remained still, staring at his feet, thinking.

Fon smiled and glanced to the skylark. "Perhaps we could come to an agreement and share him. This would make things easier for the both of us and Tsunayoshi. I doubt if he had actually chosen one of us, the other would back out completely."

The cloud guardian didn't like this as much but when he saw the pleading look from the brunet, he grumbled, giving in. He folded his arms with Hibird nestled into his hair comfortably and huffed in defeat. "Fine."

Tsuna instantly brightened up, his lips curling into a smile. He jumped forward, wrapping his arms around Hibari's waist and hugged him tightly. The skylark froze, his eyes wide in surprise at the abrupt gesture, his body unable to move. All a while, Tsuna didn't notice the faint blush that was coloring his cloud guardian's cheeks before running to Fon to give the next hug. The older man returned it softly, patting the spiky hair affectionately. When they pulled back, Fon glanced to the skylark with his usual smile but there was a hidden meaning behind it.

"Shall we?"

Hibari huffed. "Fine."

Tsuna blinked his eyes and glanced between the two. "What's going on?"

He didn't get to question any further when he felt a pair of lips touching each side of his face. A squeak escaped his mouth and he instantly turned bright red. Fon pulled back first with a smile while Hibari held on a little longer. The two peered down at Tsuna triumphantly (Hibari had a smirk though), satisfied with the reaction.

The brunet's face could only turn a few shades darker until the blush reached the tip of his ears, closing his eyes.

Chuckling, Fon wrapped his arms around the sky guardian's waist, pulling the teen against his body. He nuzzled his face into the crook of the neck, his breath tickling the sensitive skin. Hibari wasn't far behind and cupped Tsuna's chin before leaning in for a kiss, silencing all protest.

The brunet didn't dare try to put up a fight, not that he wanted to. He relaxed into the touches and smiled into the kiss. He had to admit, he wouldn't have this any other way.

Perhaps he could have both worlds.

* * *

I couldn't really think much on what to write for this pairing and I still don't. Failed...

Saisan7, I hope this satisfies you!

Now to get back to my other stories…


End file.
